L'Apocalypse
by JUPY14
Summary: UNIVERS ALTERNATIF. DISCLAMERS: La série ne m'appartient pas, c'est la propriété de la chaîne TNT pour la diffusion, Janet Tamaro pour l'écriture de la série et Tess Geritsen pour l'écriture des romans (œuvre original). Comprends un résumé, la description des personnages et des lieux ainsi que l'histoire elle-même. Alors bonne lecture à tous j'espère que vous allez aimer. JUPY.
1. Résumé

**Voici le résumé de l'histoire. Je sais que j'aurais du inclure une brève description dans le résumé que vous avez lu sur le journal du site, mais je trouve toujours que 384 caractères n'est pas assez pour accrocher le lecteur à notre histoire alors j'espère vraiment que vous passez par-dessus ce petit inconvénient et que vous êtes venus lire le résumé que j'ai pris le temps de vous écrire. En espérant que vous allez adhérer à mon histoire.**

**JUPY**

* * *

Vous vous souvenez des rumeurs d'apocalypse. La fin du monde le 21 décembre, la fin du calendrier Maya. Toutes ces histoires ont été conçues pour effrayer la société. Nous les adolescents nous en profitons pour avoir un bon sujet de conversation, pourvoir divaguer avec notre enseignant et du même coup écouler du temps de cour. Nous nous prononcions sur nos idées de la fin du monde. La fin de l'humanité. Plusieurs idées différentes ont été énoncée, allant de la météorite que frappe la planète Terre et la fracasse en millions de morceaux à l'irruption solaire. Tout en passant par d'innombrable catastrophe naturelle. J'adorais parler de cela avec mes amis, mais surtout avec ma copine, car elle n'y croyait aucunement et elle commençait alors à nous énoncer des faits scientifique sur l'impossibilité de la fin du monde et Dieu sait comment je la trouve sexy quand elle commence ses petits récits scientifiques. Alors pour moi la fin du monde était plutôt un prétexte pour l'admirer, car moi aussi je n'y croyais point.

Pourtant la fin du monde était arrivé, la fin de mon monde et la fin du monde moderne était arrivé en même temps, c'était vraiment dur à accepter, mais il fallait ce relever pour protéger ceux qui me sont chers et celle que j'aime. Je vais tous faire pour l'épargner le plus possible.

Je ne comprends pas vraiment comment on en est arrivé là nous étions tellement bien il y a quelques temps rien nous laissait présager que notre avenir allait être celle-là, pour ma copine, mes amis et moi on pensait que nous allions seulement passer une autre superbe été, mais visiblement ce ne serra pas le cas.

* * *

**Et bien j'espère que vous avez envie d'en savoir plus, malheureusement ou bien heureusement à vous de voir, vous allez devoir attendre un peu car avant de vous rendre disponible l'histoire je mettrai en ligne la description des personnages et des lieux sous forme de fiche d'identification, tout cela pour vraiment vous situez dans l'histoire car un univers alternatif mets en scène les personnages d'une série dans un autre univers complètement différent et je veux que vous soyez en mesure de bien vous situer dans l'histoire. Alors a plus.**

**JUPY**


	2. Jane

Nom: Rizzoli

Prénom: Jane

Deuxième prénom: Clémentine

Date de naissance: 23 juin 1999

Yeux: Bruns

Cheveux: Noir ébène

Taille: 1m 80 cm

Poids: 130lbs

Petit(e) ami(e): Maura Isles

Meilleur(e) ami(e): Barry Frost

Autre(s) information(s): Sœur jumelle de Frankie et Tommy


	3. Maura

Nom: Isles

Prénom: Maura

Deuxième prénom: Dorothea

Date de naissance: 14 février 2000

Yeux: Brun

Cheveux: Châtain/Roux

Taille: 1m 70 cm

Poids: 135lbs

Petit(e) ami(e): Jane Rizzoli

Meilleur(e) ami(e): Frankie Rizzoli

Autre(s) information(s): Elle est un ans plus jeune que le reste de la bande.


	4. Barry

Nom: Frost

Prénom: Barold "Barry"

Deuxième prénom: Aucun

Date de naissance: 20 janvier 1999

Yeux: Bruns

Cheveux: Noir

Taille: 1m85

Poids: 145lbs

Petit(e) ami(e): Frankie Rizzoli

Meilleur(e) ami(e): Jane Rizzoli

Autre(s) information(s): Père est un important Amiral dans la Navy Américaine.


	5. Frankie

Nom: Rizzoli

Prénom: Francesco "Frankie" Jr

Deuxième prénom:

Date de naissance: 23 juin 1999

Yeux: Bruns

Cheveux: Bruns

Taille: 1m 80 cm

Poids: 145 lbs

Petit(e) ami(e): Barry Frost

Meilleur(e) ami(e): Maura Isles

Autre(s) information(s): Frère jumeaux de Jane et Tommy.


	6. Tommy

Nom: Rizzoli

Prénom: Tommy

Deuxième prénom:

Date de naissance: 23 juin 1999

Yeux: Bruns

Cheveux: Bruns

Taille: 1m 80cm

Poids: 145lbs

Petit(e) ami(e): Lydia Sparks

Meilleur(e) ami(e): Vince Korsak

Autre(s) information(s): Frère jumeaux de Jane et Frankie


	7. Vince

Nom: Korsak

Prénom: Vince

Deuxième prénom:

Date de naissance: 13 avril 1998

Yeux: Bruns

Cheveux: Bruns

Taille: 1m90cm

Poids: 150lbs

Petit(e) ami(e):

Meilleur(e) ami(e): Tommy Rizzoli

Autre(s) information(s):Il est un an plus âgé que tous le reste de la bande et c'est actuellement un homme amoureux. Il est amoureux, mais dans le secret.


	8. Angela

Nom: Rizzoli

Prénom: Angella

Deuxième prénom:

Date de naissance: 15 octobre 1969

Yeux: Bruns

Cheveux: Bruns

Taille: 1m 80cm

Poids: 160 lbs

Petit(e) ami(e):

Meilleur(e) ami(e):

Autre(s) information(s): Mère de Jane, Frankie et Tommy Rizzoli. Divorcé de Frankie Senior Rizzoli.


	9. Gabriel

Nom: Dean

Prénom: Gabriel

Date de naissance: 18 novembre 1999

Yeux: Bruns

Cheveux: Noirs

Taille: 1m90cm

Poids: 180lbs (Muscles)

Petit(e) ami(e): Aucune, mais amoureux de Jane

Meilleur(e) ami(e): Casey Jones

Autre(s) information(s): Il ne fait pas partie de la petite bande.


	10. Cavanaugh

Nom: Cavanaugh

Prénom: Sean

Date de naissance: 4 aout 1965

Yeux: Brun

Cheveux: Brun

Taille: 1m95cm

Poids: 180lbs

Petit(e) ami(e):

Meilleur(e) ami(e): Charles Hoyt

Autre(s) information(s): Il aime Angela Rizzoli. Il sait lui aussi comment utiliser la clé humaine.


	11. Casey

Nom: Jones

Prénom: Charles "Casey"

Date de naissance: 3 septembre 1999

Yeux:Brun

Cheveux:Brun

Taille: 1m90cm

Poids: 180 lbs (muscle)

Petit(e) ami(e):

Meilleur(e) ami(e): Gabriel Dean

Autre(s) information(s): Il est lui aussi amoureux de Jane.


	12. Hoyt

Nom: Hoyt

Prénom: Charles

Date de naissance: 31 octobre 1969

Yeux: Bleu

Cheveux: Blonds

Taille: 2m

Poids: 180lbs

Petit(e) ami(e):

Meilleur(e) ami(e): Sean Cavanaugh

Autre(s) information(s): Il connaît très bien la notion de clé humaine et il s'en sert.


	13. Paddy

Nom: Doyle

Prénom: Partick "Paddy"

Date de naissance: 9 décembre 1970

Yeux: Brun

Cheveux: Brun

Taille: 1m85cm

Poids: 155lbs

Petit(e) ami(e):

Meilleur(e) ami(e):

Autre(s) information(s): Il est super important au niveau de la mafia Irlandaise de Boston. Il est le chef de la mafia. Il instaure la peur. Malheureusement l'utilisation d'un clé humaine est énormément facile contre lui. Sa fille Maura ne sait aucunement que c'est son père.


	14. Pike

Nom: Pike

Prénom: T.

Date de naissance: 3 septembre 1965

Yeux: Bruns

Cheveux: Bruns

Taille: 1m90cm

Poids: 170 lbs

Petit(e) ami(e):

Meilleur(e) ami(e):

Autre(s) information(s): Il est médecin généraliste.


	15. Giovanni

Nom: Gilberti

Prénom: Giovanni

Date de naissance: 16 mai 1999

Yeux: Brun

Cheveux: Brun

Taille: 1m95cm

Poids: 190 lbs (muslces)

Petit(e) ami(e): aucun

Meilleur(e) ami(e):

Autre(s) information(s): Il est amoureux de Maura Isles


	16. Domicile des Rizzoli

**Salut mes lecteurs préférés, on entre maintenant dans la description des lieux, pour ce genre de descriptions je vais les ajoutés au fur et à mesure de l'histoire pour ne pas dévoilé de punchs mais surtout pour pouvoir publié le premier chapitre le plus rapidement possible. Je ne sais pas si vous vous êtes impatient de le lire, mais moi je suis réellement impatiente de le publié, car il est déjà écrit. Pour ce qui est de la publication des chapitres je vais essayé de publié un chapitre par jour ou bien par semaine tout dépendant de l'inspiration que j'ai. Les descriptions des personnages et de lieux ne conte pas comme des chapitres réels, mais le résumé oui alors le premiers chapitre serra publier demain.**

**Alors j'espère que vous allez aimé la maison des Rizzoli et je le rappelle c'est un univers alternatif alors ce que j'écris n'est vraiment pas comme dans l'émission. J'espère que vous aller aimé quand même.**

**JUPY**

* * *

La maison des Rizzoli se trouvent en face de celle des Isles, entre celle des Dean et Jones, en arrière de celle de Gilberti et en diagonale de celle des Frost et des Korsak.

Il y a une cour arrière et une cour avant. Dans la cour arrière il y a un jardin, un solarium et une piscine.

Dans le stationnement, il y a un panier de basketball et un but de hockey.

Il y a un garage qui n'est pas attaché à la maison assez grand pour mettre deux voitures.

Au sous-sol, il y a une salle de bains, un bar, une table de poker(black jack etc.), un tabe de pool, baby foot, hockey sur air, ping-pong, jeu de dar, un cinéma maison ainsi qu'une XBox One, Xbox 360, Wii U, Wii, PS, PS2, PS3, PS4, game cube, Nitendo 64, Gameboy, Gameboy Color, DS, DSI, DS 3D, PSP. Le sous-sol est surnommé la _Game Zone._

Au rez-de-chaussée, il se trouve l'immense cuisine d'Angela, le salon, la salle à manger, une salle de bain, un bureau/bibliothèque.

Au premier étage, il y a les trois chambres, la chambre d'Angela, la chambre de Tommy, la chambre de Frankie, il y a une salle de bain dans la chambre d'Angie et à l'étage. Il y a aussi un escalier en colimaçon au bout du couloir qui mène au grenier qui est la chambre de Jane qui fait toute la maison.

Dernièrement, le grenier est la chambre de Jane. C'est une pièce hyper spacieuse, elle a un lit hyper grand au milieu de sa chambre. Les murs sont mauve et gris tout comme la douillette de son lit. Elle a un gros meuble ou elle mets ses meubles, une maquilleuse (quoi il faut bien être belle pour plaire à sa petite amie, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle passe tout son temps à se maquiller), il y a une télévision pour écouter des films seul avec Maura et elle a sa salle de bain. Gracieuseté de papa à croire qu'il s'en veut d'être partie.

* * *

**Alors c'était un aperçu de la maison des Rizzoli, j'espère que vous l'avez aimé.**

**JUPY**


	17. Chapitre 01

**Hello, l'histoire commence ici. Donc l'attente est enfin terminée. Je vous averti tout de suite l'histoire est écrite avec le point de vue de Jane Rizzoli. Si le point de vue change cela serra clairement indiquer. J'ai côté cette histoire M car je ne sais pas comment elle va tourner, mais je pense qu'il aura quelques scènes assez dur à lire, cela aussi sera indiquer. Si il en a qui se demande qu'Est-ce qu'une clé humaine vous allez le savoir en temps et lieu, aussi non faites vos petites recherches.**

**Alors bonne lecture à tous et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensé.**

* * *

_Date: 25 mai 2014_

_Heure: 16:15_

_Lieu: Domicile Rizzoli_

Il reste moins d'un mois d'école. C'est super, en plus on finit l'école le jour de mon quinzième anniversaire, quoi de mieux demander. Il ne reste que la révision, avant les examens finaux. D'ailleurs nous l'avons commencée aujourd'hui. Personne n'avait la tête à révisé, de un c'était la première canicule. Il fessait super chaud. De deux je ne pouvais me concentrer pour révisé car comme il fessait super chaud Maura avait opter pour le port d'un mini-short qui lui donnait des fesses et des jambes ultra-sexy ainsi qu'un petit chemisier manche trois-quarts blanc avec une camisole rose en dessous. Elle avait remonté ses cheveux, se qui laissait entrevoir son cou, il y avait bien que son cou qui pouvait être sexy. Et elle était assise juste en face de moi. En plus j'allais passer la meilleur des étés car j'allais la passer au bras de Maura. Ça allait être nos première vrai vacances ensemble. Ça va faire un an le jour de la rentré que nous sommes ensemble elle et moi. Je l'aime tellement. Je sais que je suis jeune pour dire cela, mais je crois bien que c'est la femme de ma vie. Je donnerais ma vie pour elle, j'aimerais avoir des enfants avec cette femme, la rendre heureuse et la voir sourire, qu'elle soit la première et dernière chose que je vois dans ma journée, je veux son bonheur avant le mien. Je sais que nous avons déjà passé des vacances ensemble, nos familles sont amies et nous passions nos vacances d'été, de pâques de noël, la relâche, Thanksgiving, etc. depuis environ dix ans. Sauf que maintenant ce serra nos première vrai vacance lorsqu'il fait chaud et qu'elle portera son bikini le trois-quarts du temps et qu'en plus nous aurons le chalet la moitié du temps car ses parents doivent passer l'été à Paris et que mes supers frères vont avoir besoin de cour d'été alors ma mère doit rester à Boston avec eux, car si on les laissent seuls ses deux là ont aura droit à l'apocalypse. Du même coup le copain de Frost et Korsak viennent nous rejoindre au chalet seulement quand le cour d'été seront fini car ils doivent eux aussi le suivre. Moi je m'étais démené pour être sur de passer mes cours pour pouvoir passer le plus de temps possible avec Maura et en plus sa me donnait une bonne excuse pour réviser avec elle et du même coup passer plus de temps avec elle. Ce que je peux être dingue de cette fille. De trois, il y a eu la nouvelle de l'Apocalypse imminente du 21 décembre qui est revenue, il se serrait tromper d'année ce n'était pas 2012, mais 2014. Toute une connerie, mais ça fessait jaser et on pouvait écouler du temps de cours.

J'étais couché dans mon lit à rêvée de notre premier été en temps que couple, nous passons l'été dans un chalet au milieu d'un île, au milieu d'un lac à environ deux heures de route de Boston. Sans électricité et eau courant. Nous avons une génératrice, un puit et des panneaux solaire. Il y a aussi une petite crique avec un chute et une vallée, je crois bien que je vais amener Maura camper à cette endroit. Je rêvais des soirées que nous allons passé autours du feux, de nos randonnées en forêt de nos balade en canoë et de nos futurs nuits. J'ai hâte de lui faire à déjeuner, à dîner et à souper. Je sais que faire à manger c'est un des trucs que je déteste le plus au monde, mais pour elle je ferais n'importe quoi et le sourire qu'elle a quand je lui prépare un mets est sublime je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie la première fois c'est lorsque je lui avait préparé des spaghetti à la Rizzoli pour nos 6 mois. Les films que l'on va se regarder en plein air, elle ne le sait pas encore mais j'ai acheté un projecteur pour faire des cinéparcs, elle ma dit à nos neuf mois que les cinéparcs lui manquait alors j'ai acheté tout ses films et séries télévisées préférés, j'ai même acheté des documentaires scientifiques, j'aime les étoiles qu'elle a dans ses yeux sont plus que "wow" quand elle regarde ce genre d'émission télévisé.

Mais avant je dois passé mes examens finaux, car même si je suis en très bonne position pour réussir mes cours je dois tout de même réussir les derniers examens. Je dois donc bossé pour cela, mais pas aujourd'hui je suis trop heureuse, aujourd'hui j'ai eu la confirmation que si je réussissais mes examens je passais l'année haut la main et que mes frères, Barry et Vince devaient faire des cours d'été. Je sais que ce n'est pas cool d'être contente pour cela, mais ce qui fait en sorte que je serrais enfin vraiment vraiment seul avec Maura.

Tous se déroule pour le mieux dans ma vie, je suis si bien si heureuse. C'e est alors que je m'assoupi, tout en rêvant de Maura.

* * *

**Voilà pour le premier chapitre j'espère que ce n'était pas trop court et que je ne suis pas aller trop fort sur le fait que Jane soit éperdument amoureuse de Jane, car moi quand je suis en amour je ressemble vraiment à ça. Enfin bref, j'apprécierais vraiment savoir qu'Est-ce que vous en pensé?.**

**JUPY**


	18. Domicile des Isles

**Coucou voici la description de la maison de Maura, elle est relativement plus petite que la maison de Jane car c'est un charmant petit plein pieds.**

**Alors j'espère que vous aller aimé sa maison.**

**JUPY**

* * *

Les Isles vivent entre celle des Korsak et des Frost. La maison est en face de celle des Rizzoli et en diagonale de celle des Jones et des Dean.

La maison des Isles est un pleins pieds avec un triple garage.

La cour avant est un grand champ de fleurs, il y a plein de fleurs et d'arbre un super paysager.

Pour la cour arrière c'est une grande terrasse avec pleins d'arbre et de fleurs et la maison dans l'arbre que Christian avait construit pour Maura et ses ami(e)s quand ils étaient jeunes et qu'il jouait aux espions et policiers. Constance l'avait alors décoré et peinturé.

Le sous-sol de pleins pieds est l'atelier de Constance.

Le rez-de-chausé est divisé en trois sections. La première section la plus à droite de la maison est la section des parents, il y a leur chambre et leur salle de bain. La deuxième section, celle du milieu comporte la cuisine, la salle à manger et le salon et une salle de bain. La dernière section la plus à gauche est la section Maura. Il y a sa chambre, son énorme walk-in, sa bibliothèque et sa salle de bain.

La chambre de Maura est assez grande, il y a son bureau pour les devoirs, un coin lecture, son grand lit son walk-in et sa salle de bain rattaché à la chambre. Sa chambre est de couleur rouge et noir. Sur un mur il y a un collage de photos d'elle et Jane.

* * *

**Voilà c'était la maison des Isles j'espère que vous avez aimé.**

**Qu'en dite vous?**

**JUPY**


	19. Chapitre 02

**Hello hello, j'espère que vous aimé l'histoire à date, si oui c'est super si non continuer à lire vous aller surement accrocher quand l'action va commencer, mais j'aime bien écrire sur le train-train quotidien de Jane et ses ami(e)s alors je vais bien installer sa vie parfaite avant de la détruire complètement. Que je suis diabolique.**

**Alors bonne lecture.**

**JUPY**

* * *

_Date: 25 mai 2014_

_Heure: 18:30_

_Lieu: Domicile des Rizzoli_

Je rêvais de mon avenir avec Maura. Nous habitions une belle petite maison dans un bon quartier de Boston. Nous étions marié depuis quatre ans, nous avions deux beaux enfants un garçon de 3 ans prénommé Jake et une petite fille de 18 mois qui se nommait Rebecca. Je travaillais pour la brigade criminelle de Boston. J'étais lieutenant et la seule fille a avoir entré dans la criminelle de Boston depuis sa création. Ma femme était devenue la médecin légiste en chef du Massachusetts, j'étais tellement fier d'elle. Elle avait accompli son rêve et elle rayonnait. Malgré ses 30 ans elle était toujours radieuse. J'étais hyper heureuse et j'avais un sourire niait étamper au visage. De quoi passer une super nuit , mais mon idiot de frère me sauta dessus. Non mais quel con.

"F. Allez, arrête de faire des rêves cochons à propos de Maura et lève toi on a un partie de Basket contre les militaires dans moins de 30 minutes.

J. Je ne fessais pas de rêve érotique et tu aurais pu être plus délicat pour le réveil idiot.

F. Alors pourquoi ce sourire et sa fait 15 minutes que j'essaie de te réveiller, j'ai du employer la manière forte.

J. Bon pourquoi tu m'a réveiller j'étais bien.

F. Ah ah je savais que tu rêvais de Maura.

J. Ouais, mais pas comme tu le crois.

F. Ouais, ouais c'est ça. On joue contre les militaires dans 25 min environ, soit prête et au terrain.

J. Mais j'ai pas encore mangé et Maura je devais aller la voir.

F. T'inquiète elle est passé tout à l'heure.

J. QUOI! Et tu ne m'a pas réveiller!

F. Elle ne voulais pas, elle disait que tu devais être fatiguer car tu n'a pas réussi à te concentrer aujourd'hui. C'est vrai, aurais-tu peur de l'apocalypse Jane.

J. Non, aucunement et je ne suis pas fatiguer, la prochaine fois qu'elle vient et que je dors réveille-moi d'accord.

F.D'accord, mais qu'Est-ce qui t'a déconcentrer tout la journée, même au déjeuner tu avais l'air absente.

J. Maura.

F. Quoi Maura?

J. C'est Maura, j'adore cette paire de short et cette chemise.

F. Et après tu ne fais pas de rêve érotique.

J. Et non aller laisse moi que je me prépare pour la partie.

F. D'accord. Dans 20 minutes au terrain.

J. Ouais aller va."

Frankie me laissant seul, je me leva me passa de l'eau dans le visage et une coup de brosse à cheveux, du déodorisant, la tenue de basket et mes chaussure de sport. Je descendis en vitesse me faire un sandwich, j'ai envie de voir Maura avant d'aller au terrain, mais je risque alors d'être en retard et puis merde je pris mon sandwich et couru chez Maura.

* * *

_Date: 25 mai 2014_

_Heure: 18:45_

_Lieu: Domicile des Isles_

J'entra sans frapper, cette maison et comme la mienne. Je salua Constance et Christian et je partis vers la chambre de Maura.

"M. Jane que fais-tu ici tu n'avais pas une partie de baskettball.?

J. Comment tu fais pour savoir que c'est moi et oui mais j'aurais aimé que mon porte-bonheur soit là pour me voir jouer.

M. Désolé, Jane mais je révise."

Je fis tourné la chaise de Maura face à moi pour qu'elle me regarde.

"J. Alors Est-ce que je peux avoir un baiser chanceux.

M. Je crois que c'est possible."

Alors je replaça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, je planta mon regard dans celui de Maura. Laissant ma main sur le côté de son visage, je l'attira vers moi et elle se leva. Lorsque nos lèvres se touchèrent, c'était exquis. J'adore le gout de ses lèvres. L'attirant encore plus près de moi réduisant ainsi au néant l'espace qui avait entre nous. Notre baisser s'intensifiait, il devenait de plus en plus "chaud". Maura me poussa alors vers son lit, toujours en redemandant encore plus le hic était que les gars m'attendaient pour la partie contre les militaires. Mais j'avais tout aussi envie d'elle, surtout qu'elle portait toujours ses petites shorts ainsi que sa camisole, mais elle avait retirer sa chemise. Ah qu'elle était belle. Lorsque mon dos toucha son lit je sortie de mes rêverie et je repoussa Maura, qui lâcha un grognement de mécontentement.

"J. Désolé Maura mais les gars m'attendent, on joue contre les militaires et si je ne suis pas la ils vont se faire massacrer et ils vont perdre le gage.

M. Qu'Est-ce que vous avez mis en jeux aujourd'hui.

J. Aucune idée on mise toujours sur le terrain.

M. Alors va les rejoindre.

J. Je viens te voir après la partie.

M. Non je risque de dormir je suis crevé.

J. Ah, d'accord alors bonne nuit chérie.

M. Bonne nuit.

J. Je t'aime

M. Moi aussi mon amour."

Et je l'embrassa une dernière fois avant d'aller rejoindre les gars au terrain.

* * *

**Déjà fini pour le deuxième chapitre alors qu'en pensez vous. A plus **

**JUPY**


End file.
